Howling Moon
by Awaell
Summary: Isabel Ashford had always promised to protect those she saw as her family against the monsters of this world. When she finally returns home, she discovers that the monsters are closer than what she originally thought. She finds herself pulled into the middle of a war that could sign her death.(AU/Slow Burn)
1. Prologue

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **I rewrite Howling Moon, because this is not how I wanted it to be written.**

 **Thank you very much for your understanding and I hope this new version will please you more.**

 **English is not my first language, I am sorry for the spelling mistakes, I'm doing my best!**

 **See you next Chapter.**

 **Awaell.**

 **Prologue**

 **L** ife is hard. Harder than anything I could have imagined.

I was raised in a loving family and in a house that smelled like apples and vanilla. My mother was the most beautiful woman that I was given me to see. She was always smiling and her long hair was always into an elegant ponytail. She loved to read me and tell me stories about knights and monsters. My father well, he was my hero. He was the largest and strongest of all men on earth. His blue eyes like the sky was the most comforting thing in the world. Every evening when I was younger, he came into my room and checked that there was no monster under my bed or in my closet. He had promised me to protect me against all the dangers in this universe.

He had lied to me. Life was a monster and he hadn't protected me from it.

The day of my fourteen years, monsters came to my home while I was in school and they took everything... They had killed and massacred everything that was important and dear to me. My father sat on the stairs dead and my mother was sleeping on my bed, her heart ripped off. At fourteen they made me an orphan.

After the drama, my aunt Melissa picked me up and invited me to her house with a sad smile on her face and a hand on my shoulder. She had a son, Scott, that when he saw me for the first time, told me that I could take his room if I wanted to, because he was sure that there were no monsters in it. I cried and that little boy was just there, holding me tight in his arms.

For four years they put my name on gifts at Christmas, they make me laugh and had integrated me into their lives. They became my family and one night, after helping Melissa with the cake for Scott's birthday, I swore to myself that nothing will happen to them.

At eighteen years, I had that need to leave this town. I had that inexplicable need to travel and see the world while I still could. Melissa and Scott had begged me to stay, but something pushed me to leave. I felt that my destiny was somewhere out there, but not in the city of Beacon Hills. After my high school graduation, I took a bus to Sacramento. I was sure of myself.

At twenty years old, I never regret my decision to leave. I meet people who made me grow and taught me how to live with my anger and my sadness, but it was time to go back home.

I promised my family to protect them from the monsters of this world, it was time to keep that promise.


	2. Chapter 1 : Home, sweet home

**Author's note :**

 **This is the new version of the first chapter!**

 **Please review to tell me what you thought about it!**

 ***Like always, english is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes.***

* * *

 **My name is Isabel Ashford**

 _H_ ome.

Hell, I never imagined that one day I would have consider the little town of Beacon Hills as my home and yet, that was what I felt when I saw the stupid sign that was welcoming the visitors into town. _Welcome to Beacon Hills_. It almost seemed that it was expecting me. As if, in the last two years, it stayed there for my return. It was a silly idea, I know, but still, it felt like it was the first witness of my arrival. This freaking sign had seen me leave and now it saw me come back. Turning quickly my eyes from that pathetic piece of wood, I pressed a little harder on the gas pedal. It was almost time.

The city hadn't changed, like not changed at all. So much so that it seemed that the time had stopped. The shops, the decorations and even the streets were remained exactly the same as in my memories. The florist that I loved so much was still at the same place and the seasonal flowers were still on the sidewalk. I continued my way for a few minutes before turning the car into the street where I had spent most of my teenage years.

It took me a while to find the house, but when I saw it, I know it was the one. The house had not changed at all, much like the rest of the city. Well except for my flower pots that were nowhere... The exterior walls were still of the same color and the grass always at the same height. Once the car in the driveway, I cast a quick glance at myself in the rearview mirror and sighed. Despite the years, I haven't changed that much. Certainly my hair had grew a little and my face and had lost its teenage looks, but I was still the same old Isabel Ashford. A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips when I realized that Melissa would surely have a stroke when she was going to see the gold ring in my nostril ... Maybe the tattoo was going to wait a little. All I had to do was to get out of the car... It was going to be easy, right? I stayed motionless, looking at the house for a long moment before checking the time on my watch.

''Shit...'' It was almost seven p.m... I had spent fifteen minutes sitting in my car, looking at the house like a crazy woman. _Come on Isabel, you can do it. I'm a stong woman and I will kick my ass. I didn't ride that long for nothing!_

Without letting the fear take over, I quickly got out of the car and walked up the steps that led me to the front door. Taking a deep breath, I banged repeatedly against the door and waited... Five... Fifteen... Twenty-two seconds before the door opens on a boy with tanned skin and dark hair.

''Hey.'' I said softly before making a small smile. _I will not cry... I will NOT cry._

Without understanding what was happening, I was drawn against something hard as I felt two arms that encircle me firmly. A hug... It was a hug... He was hugging me. _It was so good to be finally back._

''Hey...'' He replied softly before pushing me a little and giving me his brightest smile.

He had grown up. God, he was almost two heads taller than me and he was definitely more muscular too. Since when Scott McCall played the muscular guy? Still, behind all of this, he had remained the same. He had always his sparkling look, his little smile and his hair were still slightly messy. Yeah, definitely the same guy. While I was going to open my mouth to say some stupid things surely, a movement behind Scott caught my attention.

''Oh my God!'' Exclaimed an unmistakable voice.

Stiles was in the doorway, mouth open and eyes wide. It looked like he had just seen a ghost.

''Close your mouth Stiles, you're ugly like that.'' I said before I find myself in his arms. He was now taller than me, but unlike Scott, I didn't feel like I was hugging some kind of a brick wall.

''Thank you...'' He said softly into my ear. ''For everything. Thank you.''

I closed my eyes before returning his embrace even stronger. _Yep. It was good to be back home._

Once the embraces ended with no tear (thanks God), I was surprised to see the boys running to my car to get my things. Though I shouted after them that it was not important right now, they continued to do as they pleased.

''Go into the house, we got this!'' Exclaimed Scott.

Running a hand over my face, I threw them a last look before doing as I was told. As I walked into the house, I was surprised to see the number of photographs on the walls. There had to be three times more than before my departure. I continued to look at them one by one until one of them caught my attention.

''Mom always like this one.'' Commented Scott who had just entered, while I was still looking at the picture.

It was the first picture that I sent them after I left. The photo was taken at Matthew and Sara's ranch and it was the first time I rode on horseback. My smile stretched when I saw how much I looked terrified on the picture. Even today I swear that this horse was the legitimate child of Satan. A small chuckle escaped my lips while I turned to look at Scott.

''Did she keep all the photos that I sent to you?''

''Follow me.'' He said simply before heading to the kitchen.

Shrugging my shoulders slightly, I followed him into the kitchen to the refrigerator, which was struggling to appear under all the pictures. They were all there. After a few seconds I realized that none was missing. Melissa had always been a romantic. She loved romantic movies and happy families ... At that simple idea, my heart clenched so hard that I stopped breathing.

''By the way, where is she?'' I asked, trying to change my mind. ''Is she at the hospital?''

''No, she's out of town for a weekend with her new boyfriend.''

''I'm sorry..What?''

Since when Melissa was in for a romantic weekend? No, since when she had a boyfriend? This woman was married to her job! It was impossible... Right?

''Yea I know. I'm not sure, she met him at the hospital and since, he's like her new world.'' He said, opening the fridge to get out two bottles of water.

''You have to tell me everything!'' I exclaimed, accepting the bottle he handed me. ''Like... EVERY-FREAKING-THING!''

''Calm down Isa.'' Laughed Scott, taking place against the kitchen counter. ''I don't know his name! He's just an ex marine who give her flowers time to time, that's it.''

''You're telling me that you, Scott McCall, don't know a single thing about the guy your mother is fuc... Kissing!''

''She's a mom and mom don't kiss.''He replied quite seriously, which makes me smile. ''But no Isabel I don't know anything about him.''

''And Stiles and you didn't investigate?'' I think I will remember all my life the moment that Scott and Stiles learned that I had a boyfriend. They had followed him EVERYWHERE and thanks to them I found myself being single shortly after their ''investigation''... ''Don't bullshit me Scott.''

''He's telling you the truth. Scott and I didn't find a single thing about the guy.''

I turned to look at Stiles and raised an eyebrow at him. Was I supposed to believe them?

''Honestly Isa.'' Scott began, looking at me. ''Currently we have things a little more urgent than mom's love interest.''

''Urgent? Like what?''

''Eh...Well.. We have... Well...''

''School!'' Exclaimed Stiles, coming typing Scott's shoulder. ''We have so much homework with school! It's crazy!''

''Yea, school is crazy!''

I watched them for a moment before shaking my head. It was official, Scott and Stiles were crazy...

•••

 _I don't know where I was, but the feeling of the wind on my skin made me shiver. The house in which I found myself was in darkness and the ground beneath my bare feet were covered with dead leaves. It was so... Lonely..._

 _Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

 _The big bad wolf_

 _The big bad wolf?_

 _I quickly turned around at the sound of the voice. I had heard it so often that hear it again gave me the sensation of receiving a punch in the gut..._ It's not her voice... It can't be! _I thought, b_ _ut it sounds so like her..._

 _''M..Mom?''_

 _Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

 _I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf._

 _The big bad wolf._

 _The big bad wolf._

 _Hesitantly, I began to follow the voice into the house, until I find myself in front of an old wooden door. How could she be here..?_

 _I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf._

 _''Oh... But you should be scared little girl...''_ _Murmured a voice so low in my ear, that I want to scream._

I jerked up, my heart was pounding in my chest and my hands were clutching the blankets. It took me some time to get used to the darkness in the room before I let my breathing calm down a little. I hated that kind of dream, everything had seemed so real.

Slowly I threw a glance at the clock on the living room and sighed. Two thirty in the morning. ''Great...''I whispered, running a hand over my face. I must have fallen asleep on the sofa while Scott was in the shower... Knowing fully well that it would be completely impossible for me to sleep after that damn dream, I quickly put on my sports clothes and my running shoes that were in one of my bags at the entrance and go out for a run.

It was one of the things that had changed the most about me. Now I was some king of a ''sportswoman''. I could run five kilometers every morning and never complain and I liked punching against a sports bag. It was something that calmed me. Something that allowed me to channel my anger and my emotions.

I continued to run for a while until I start to follow a small road leading me to a forest. _Where the fuck was I?_ I had never seen this place in my life. Turning quickly on myself, I saw a house in the distance that appeared to be relatively new. Perhaps it was some kind of a new development? When I saw that there was a semblance of a path who was leading into the forest I decided to follow it.

After a short walk I sighed. What has taken me to come here... As I turned to go back to the road, my foot got caught in a root and I fell on the ground. ''Oh fuck me.'' I said before I got up, throwing a dark look at the root.

''Oh you're so brilliant Isabel! Going for a walk at night without a flashlight! What a great idea!'' I cried before removing some dead leaves and dirt on my pants. Now my thighs were completely wet. It was perfect. Everything was so fucking perfect!

I continued to berate with myself for several minutes or at least until a tree that was a few meters away from me caught my attention. Deciding that it was finally time to stop shouting at myself for nothing, I began to move toward the tree, taking care not to repeat the scene that had just happen. Once in front of it, I was surprised to see how huge it was compared to the trees surrounding it. With a slow motion, I passed my hand over the bark until my fingers were touching something too hard and too cold the be a part of the tree.

''What the hell is that..?'' I mumbled before touching the piece of metal that had been nailed to the bark.

Pulling with all my strength, I managed to snatch the piece before quickly passed my hand over, trying to remove the tree pieces that were stay hooked. The thing was like a symbol or at least it had a particular shape. But why some kind of a symbol would be nailed to a tree in the middle of nowhere?

 _It is always in this kind of situation that you have need of a light..._ I thought, before putting the cold thing back into the pocket of my yoga pants. With my legendary luck , my new little treasure will surely be a very big beer cap...

''What are you doing here?''

At the sound of the voice, I suddenly turned to come face to face with three men each holding a gun in their hand. What the actual fuck was happening to me tonight? Did I broke a mirror in the last twenty-four hours? Seeing that the men didn't seemed to be happy to see me, I sighed.

''Can you, please, lower the guns?'' I didn't want them to shoot me and certainly not in the middle of nowhere. Honestly I was getting a little too much nervous for my liking.

''I ask you a question young lady.'' Replied a man who seemed to be the leader of the group.

The man was tall and his face was covered with a light beard. At first he seemed like a harmless man, but something in his eyes showed me that he was far more dangerous than he let show. It was the look of a man who had seen and done too many things in one lifetime. It was exactly the same as mine.

''I was taking a walk. Now, sir, can you lower your guns? Please'' I slowly raise my hands in front of me to show them that I had no desire to hurt them, and by extension, no desire to suffer myself either.

''A walk?'' He asked me as if I was crazy or stupid. Okay, maybe even both. ''A walk in the wood? At three in the morning? On a saturday night? And with the curfew on?''

Okay, maybe I was a little stupid but ... A curfew? Since when Beacon Hills had a curfew?

''I know this sound crazy. ''I started, scratching my throat with my hand.''But I've just come back from traveling and with the jet lag I couldn't sleep. So I opted for a small night run.''

It was definitely the worst lie of my life, but at least it looks credible since the three men seemed to relax a little bit as they lowered their weapons.

''You should go home kid.'' Replied one of the henchmen of the group leader. ''It's not a place for someone like you.''

A small smile tugged at my lips, but I mask it quickly when I noticed that the bearded man had it seen it. Maybe it was a bad time to be cocky... They had guns after all.

''Yeah. I'm sure you're right... Well thanks for the advice and I'll be more carefull about my midnight run.'' I replied quickly. _I need to go back to Scott ..._

And before they have time to say anything, I turned back and began to walk in the direction of the road. I think it was time to have a little talk with Scott about all the changes that the city had had since my absence.

Everything will be fine.

Nothing can go wrong...

 _''Oh... But you should be scared little girl...''_

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Thank you for reading my chapter. I would really like your opinion on what I wrote. I am open to criticism! So please, leave a review!**

 **See you next chapter,**

 **A.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Everybody changes

**Author's note :**

 **Firstly thank you for taking the time to read my story, it makes me happy! Give it a chance, you will not be disappointed.**

 **I'd love to have your opinion about this chapter, so feel free to leave a review!** **As always, sorry for the english mistakes, I'm doing my best!**

 **P.S :I made a soundtrack for the story and I also made a Tumblr, so if you want to know the characters a little more, the links are in my profile!**

 ***I corrected a few sentences***

* * *

 **Isabel Ashford**

 _T_ here are many things that I regret in my life.

The first was to have not been the perfect daughter for my parents. I was not a hateful child, far from it, but I was a bit tough. Hard with myself and sometimes with them. My father was often absent due to his work and I remember very well that the last thing I said to him was whether he would deign us with his presence on my birthday or I would have to learn to spend my next birthdays without him. Seven hours later, I found my dad dead on the stairs of the house. Even now I still can see the pain in his eyes when I had shouted that horrible sentence. Even today, I was haunted by the look of my father.

Strangely, it was this idea who accompanied me on my return to the McCall's house. When I was finally inside, I hurried to remove my wet pants for putting on a pair of gray shorts. Once the warm clothes on me, I started looking through my big black leather bag. Things would changed for the McCall family, it was official.

It took me a moment to gather all the tools that I needed and when I finally got them in hand, I headed to the living room before sitting down on the wood floor, my bare legs folded under me while I placed several long threads in front of me. I hadn't stopped to think about what had happened in the forest. Armed men were walking freely in the wood and there was now a curfew... Is Beacon Hill was stucked with a serial killer or a terrorist threat? _That was freaking insane..._

Sighing, I firmly took the handle of the small knife to my right before bringing it near my hand. I screwed up in many aspects of my life. In fact, my life was just a big fat mess, but there was one thing I wasn't going to screw and it was Scott and Melissa security. I was desperate to give to that boy the life he deserved. Taking a deep breath, I plunged the blade in my hand while a little moan escaped me.

Blood was something exciting for me. It was life and death together. It could save us as exterminate us. Power and destruction in a simple drop. Closing my eyes, I let the red liquid flow outside the wound, before placing my hand above the strings. '' _Vitae_ '' I whispered before returning my palm and letting my blood pour on the cotton strings. Seeing that there was now enough, I gently licked the wound and turned my attention to the task at hand. White, red, brown and gold. _Everything will be fine._ I thought, before I started braiding the threads together.

It almost took me two hours to braid the threads in the pattern that I wanted, and honestly, I was pretty proud of myself. For a true first time, it was successful. A little smile stretched my lips when I imagined the reaction of Matthew. It was that kind of thing that made him proud of me. The colors tangled perfectly into each other and the pattern somewhat resembling a huge wave was perfect. It was going to work, I was sure of it.

While I was looking at the bracelet on the table, I felt my heart sinking. He never took the time to make one of those. He was so confident, so sure that they would never get to us and look where this had lead us. They were now both dead. Sighing, I quickly passed my left hand through my hair, trying to clear my head. It is absolutely pointless to dwell on the past, I knew that very well and yet I couldn't help myself... I was so angry against him. They had lied to me, both of them, leaving me alone with my problems, telling me that I had nothing to fear, that they would protect me from the monsters... _Protect me my ass._ I thought angrily. I wouldn't make the same mistake as them. I wasn't going to let Scott in ignorance like they did with me. When I would be certain that he would be prepared to accept the truth, I will tell him everything. _Everything._ I'd never be like my father, I'd never be a coward.

I was so lost in my thoughts and my anger that it took me a while to hear a noise that strongly resembled like someone was coming down the stairs.

''Morning big guy.'' I said, when I saw Scott who seemed still a little sleepy. The poor little guy, he looked like he had spent the night on a concrete bed. Holding my laugh, I quickly took the small bracelet on the table and went to join him. ''I have something for you!''

My smile gets bigger when he raised an eyebrow in my direction. Seeing that he was waiting, I made him hold out his hand in front of me before placing my work of art on it.

''It's something that I learn to do in Montana.'' I replied by pointing the small patterns braid on the bracelet. ''It's a thing that Amerindians do when they wish happiness and protection to people they hold dear.'' The lie rolled so quickly on my tongue that I was almost sick. _Tell the truth... Truth my ass!_ Cried a little voice in my head that I tried to silence. It just was not the right time.

''You did this?'' He asked, looking at me while I was falsely offended by his reaction.

''Of course I did it!''

''Well... Thanks Isa. That's nice.''

''Will you wear it?'' _Please?_ I added silently in my head.

''Sure!'' He exclaimed, before asking me to tied it around his right wrist. _Thanks God, it's long enough_. I thought while I finished tying the knot.

While I gave him my best smile, something changed in his eyes as he looked at my thigh. _Oh right... That.._ Seeing that he didn't seem to believe what he just saw, I couldn't help but laugh at him.

''You got a tattoo?'' He asked more than surprised. ''I was surprised about the nose ring, but a tattoo, you?''

''People change.'' I answered simply, looking at the tree of life that I had on the thigh. If only it was just a tattoo... _My first mark..._

''Yeah, they do...'' At the sound of his voice, I threw him a worried look as he pulled the sleeve of his shirt to show me something I never imagined.

''Did Melissa know?'' I asked somewhat worried, while I was looking at the black triskele on his bicep. Looks like Celtic symbols were a '' trend '' in our family. At this simple idea, a bitter taste invades my mouth and I had to make an effort not to grimace.

''She thinks it's a fake. You know, because I want to be sure that it's a good idea to got one...''

''You lied to your mom?'' _And look who's talking._ Muttered the little voice as I tried to ignore it.

''Hey! Don't look at me like that. I'm sure you lied to her too.''

I could feel my heart stop beating. He was right. After all, two years of my life had been all about lies and secrecy. As I was about to add something when the front door opened, making us jump.

''Morning!'' I quickly turned around to look at Stiles who had just entered the house, a big goofy smile on his face. He had way too much energy for a Sunday morning. Like, fucking too much energy.''Did I interrupt something?''

''No.'' I replied before starting to walk to the kitchen. ''I'm hungry. Want to eat?'' And before I have time to say anything, the two boys ran to me as if they had not eaten for fifteen years.

•••

''Can you stop looking at me like I'm some kind of a freak?'' I asked to Stiles who didn't stop staring at me since we sat at the table for the breakfast. I was starting to feel like an alien and it was starting to drive me crazy...

''S...Sorry.'' He said before taking a huge bite of his toast, which made me sigh. ''It's just... How long are you gonna stay?'' He mumbled with his mouth full. _Gross..._

So that was the problem ... They thought I was going to stay for a couples of day and I was going back to Montana. For a moment, I felt guilty. It was stupid, I didn't leave them alone during a war, but it was the same feeling of guilt.

''I'm not leaving again.'' I said, looking at them. ''I'm here for good. Really.'' Quickly, I grabbed each of their hand and squeezed them gently. I had to make a superhuman effort not to explode of laughter in front of their expression. It looked like they had just discovered that Santa Claus was really real.

They continue to act like a goldfish for a few seconds until a huge smile appear on Scott's face.

''That's great!'' He exclaimed, before looking at Stiles who was smiling. ''It's more than great!''

I continued to watch them for a moment until the events of last night reappear in my head. _Maybe I should wait a little..._ I thought before taking a sip of my coffee while I glanced at the pictures on the refrigerator _..._ _Or maybe not..._

''Guys.'' I began slowly. ''Can I ask you something?''

''You just did.'' Said Stiles, which made me rolled my eyes.

''Smart ass. '' I said, throwing him a strawberry that he caught with his mouth. ''But seriously, why Beacon Hill has now a curfew?''

Stiles choked with his strawberry while Scott became completely tense, as if he had been electrocuted. '' How... How do you know t-that..?'' Stiles asked, still trying to regain his breath.

''I wasn't able to sleep last night so I went for a midnight run and for some unknown reason, I found myself in the forest... I met some men who told me about the curfew. That's it.''

''Oh my God... She was in the forest...'' Stiles mumbled. It seemed like I had done the dumbest thing in the world and I restrain myself not to roll my eyes. Since when was it a crime to wander in the wood?

''Do they touched you?'' Scott growled so loudly that a shiver ran down my spine. He had a look so dark on his face that for a split second I thought that I had a dangerous man in front of me... No, not a man... A predator.

''N..No! Of course not! I surprised them and they point some guns in my face but no harm done...''

''They did WHAT!?''

At the sound of his voice I jumped out of my chair and stepped up to be cornered against the wall. _The fuck was that?_ Yelled a voice in my head while I try to calm my breathing. A note in his voice gave me the impression of being face to face with a wild animal. Something in the expression of Stiles caught my attention and for an instant I thought of having seen a spark of sadness in his eyes, but before I could say a word, it was gone.

''What the fuck is wrong with you?'' I screamed, putting a hand against my mouth while my breathing was refusing to calm down. I felt like my heart would explode if the beats didn't slow down.

''Wrong... What's wrong with me? They put a gun in your face!''The table creaked under his fingers. ''I need to call Derek.''

''Calm down and breath buddy.'' Say Stiles with an hand on Scott's chest. ''She's right here with you and she's safe. No harm done like she said...''

''But they could have hurt her! Or worse!'' Scott growled, clutching the arm of Stiles who grimaced.

''Isabel?'' Stiles asked as he tried to free himself from the grip of his friend. ''Maybe you should go out for a moment...''

I pursed my lips before grabbing the first jacket that I saw and walked to the front door to put on my shoes. I needed to breathe and clear my head. Fuck! I needed to understand what had just happen. Without a glance behind me, I closed the door on the two boys and began to walk with the vicious look on Scott's face in my head.

•••

Without knowing how, I found myself sitting on a picnic table at one of the many parks that the city possessed. For a Sunday, the place was completely deserted. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. What had just happened?

Scott was a pacifist and quiet person. Damn, back in the past that boy preferred to help me grow my tomatoes than going to the martial art classes that his father forced him to take. How is possible that he's now full of anger? Passing a hand on my face, a groan escaped my lips when I thought about the kitchen table. If Stiles hadn't been there, he would have broken it in two, a table made of fucking wood! I had the impression of being in a television show for teenage so much the situation was out of control.

I let myself fall against the table, keeping my eyes fixed on the clear sky while I thought about all the things that Scott had told me over the last two years. He hadn't necessarily the best grades, but he wasn't stupid. Stiles and him still had this kind of weird bromance. Nobody intimidated him at school and he wasn't in a bad relationship with a mean girl. He even found a part-time job at a veterinary clinic! There was nothing in what he had written or said via Skype, that could explain why he was so angry now. I remember his happy face the last time we were talking via webcam, it was nothing compared to the one I saw this morning ...

It was however stupid of me to believe that he hadn't changed. I mean, he was muscular! Scott the asthmatic had now muscles! The memory of Scott's lifting my bags without problems made me uncomfortable. He was now sweating confidence and dominance. He was no longer the little boy who was embarrassed to talk to a girl. Fuck no, he was now a strong and maybe to much confident boy.

''Isabel?'' I jumped at the sound of the male voice that had called me. When I got up to look whom it was, I gasped.

''Oh my fucking God...'' I whispered, looking at the boy... No. The man who was standing a few meters from me. ''Samuel?''

It was stupid of me because at the minute his name crossed my lips, I knew it was him and the hug he gave me only confirmed the thing. Despite the warmth of his body, I shivered.

''What are you doing here?'' He asked me, before letting me go. ''Melissa told me you were spending some time in Montana.''

''Yeah... Came back not so long ago. But you, you weren't supposed to go to Europe for your studies?'' I asked, before looking at him from head to foot. The first thing that I saw was his hair. He, who loved so much to have his hair in a low ponytail, had now short hair. The second thing that I noticed was his size The boy who, three years ago, was skinny like an asparagus was now built like a football player. It took me a few seconds to stop drooling over his body, before looking into his eyes. When my eyes met his, my heart skipped a beat. He was still so beautiful. Something passed in his look as he scratched his jaw. _Please don't.._ I had forgotten how much I loved when he did that.

''I had to cancel.'' He replied after a long moment.

I was shocked. In my memories, Samuel Adams had only one desire: leave Beacon Hills. I remember perfectly the nights that we spent talking on the roof of the house. Each night he was speaking to me about his desire to leave this town and his family and yet he was still here. A part of me was sad for him.

''I... I'm surprised... I mean, I'm sorry.'' I said after a pause. ''Honestly you're the last person I thought of seeing here.''

''Trust me I know.'' A chuckle escaped his lips and I smiled to him. ''You didn't changed at all... You're looking... Great.''

I raised an eyebrow at him before seeing a smile stretching his lips. The same smile that had capsized my heart three years ago. He must have seen something on my face because he started laughing, a real laugh. _Stupid laugh ..._

''Don't laugh...'' I mumbled before pushing him a bit. ''I hadn't planned to leave the house, explaining that outfit ...'' _At least my hair was clean_ , I thought, biting my lip.

''Yeah about that, what are you doing here?''

''I can ask you the same. Aren't you too old to play here?''

''I was going to meet a friend.'' He replied, still chuckling a little. ''And I think I'm late.''

I gave him a small smile before looking at the deserted park that surrounded us. Honestly, I was still happy to see him again. Despite everything that had happened between us, he was for me a memory of good times. After a long moment, he raised his forearm to see the time on his black watch and I froze on the spot, as if a huge bucket of ice water had been poured over me.

''What's that?'' I asked, looking to where his watch was resting on his wrist.

''Oh that?'' He asked, pointing to the place I stared. ''It was done last year. Cool right?''

I forced myself to swallow my saliva when he moved a little the bracelet of his watch to show me the black symbol tattooed on his skin.

''A... A triskele...'' I whispered before blinking repeatedly. ''Since when you're into celtic symbolism..?''

''I found the symbol quite nice.''

I felt as he could feel my discomfort when he stared lookingat me strangely. Taking a breath, I gave him a forced smile. ''It's... It's nice. Really original...''

He looked again at the time on his watch before letting out a low growl.

''I really need to go, but it was good seeing you again Zel.'' He began slowly while shaking my hand. Something in his eyes made me shiver. ''I hope to see you again soon.'' And before I have time to say anything, he turned back and started walking to the park exit.

I don't know how long I remained there, without moving, fixing the place where he had left, but one thing was certain: the entire time, he didn't leave my mind. Samuel was the kind of man that every girl wanted. He was tall, charming, intelligent, mysterious and good looking. Very good looking. _If only it was just that..._ He was my first friend. The first to tell me that I was beautiful. The first to see me as anything but a broken little girl. The first to understand me. The first to kiss me. The first to love me, and for these reasons, I know that a part of my heart will always belong to Samuel Adams. Always. The nostalgia which invaded my heart was short-lived when I thought again about the tattoo on his wrist. Two boys who didn't know each other had the same tattoo? I liked believing that the life was full of mysteries and bad surprises, but that was way too much. It was not a coincidence, I was certain of it. Something was wrong with Scott and this tattoo could possibly be the cause.

I will protect him and I would discover what he was hiding. Even if I had to move heaven and earth.

It's a promise.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **The story slowly starts to fall into place, I hope you like it! I am about to write the third chapter, it should be online in three weeks!**

 **Please review? I would really appreciate your opinions and comments on the story!**

 **See you next chapter.**

 **A.**


	4. Chapter 3 : I'm a stranger in your life

**Author's note :**

 **Yeah! Sorry it was so late! Thank you to all of those who continue to read my story, I'm so happy! Thanks to those who took the time to write a review, you made my day!**

 **I hope you'll love this chapter!**

 **Howlingmoonseries / Tumblr - Howlin Moon / 8track Go take a look!**

 **/!\** **I REALLY wanted to put the chapter online today. Errors will be corrected in the week.** **/!\**

 ***Sorry for the mistakes, I try to improve my English!***

* * *

 **Isabel Ashford**

 _E_ xhaustion.

It was the word which could best explain what I felt following the past two weeks since my return to Beacon Hills. Eyes fixed on the ceiling of my room, a smile stretched my lips when I thought again about my reunion with Melissa. Despite my efforts, I hadn't been able to contain my tears when she embraced me and started crying on my shoulder. My tears were quickly turned into ones of laughter when she learned that I hadn't slept in my room, but on the couch. Poor little Scott, I think he's still afraid of his mother ... At this simple idea, I'd burst out laughing before throwing a glance at the small clock on my nightstand. _Shit..._ I mumbled before quickly get up from my bed.

I had less than forty minutes to get myself ready and be at the High School in order to be on time for Scott's last match. Groaning a little, I grabbed the first pair of jeans that seemed clean and glanced at my window. _Why did I say yes?_ I wondered inwardly while I finished buttoning my pants. Oh yes... Because Scott, once again, had forgotten to tell me something about his life.

Scott McCall was now captain of the Lacrosse team.

Yes, Scott the asthmatic was now in a sports team and according to his mother, he was more than good. I still remember that moment when Melissa had told me this surprising news with a big smile on her face while I couldn't believe my ears. According to her, it sometimes happened that some teenages lose their asthma during the hormonal development of their body, also called puberty.

Was I supposed to believe that?

Quickly, I took the first dark t-shirt in my dresser and left my room before heading to the bathroom. Since I had learned for the sport, I felt nervous. As if a part of me knew that the story was more complicated than what I was told. After all, Scott hadn't stopped to avoid any questions I might have about the topic and Stiles had played the guy who knew nothing. After three days without response from them, I stopped the questions.

Clearing my throat, I quickly brushed my hair before making a high ponytail. This may seem strange, but a part of me was afraid to see Scott play. I was afraid of what I might find out tonight. Taking a deep breath, I put my t-shirt before going out of the room. It was now or never. Once at the bottom of staircases, I looked quickly that everything was in order in the house before putting on my shoes and grab my flannel jacket. If I continued like that, I was going to be late.

I hadn't set a foot in Beacon Hill's High School for almost three years, and honestly, it didn't bother me at all. I had hated the place, much like all teenagers, but still. I think what I hated the most about school was the need to be in a category, which I thought was still stupid today. Why did we so much need to belong to a group? Even today, I had no answer to that.

When the school finally appeared at the end of the street, I passed a hand on my face. The first but also the last time that I had attended to a LaCrosse game, was because my best friend at the time, Jessica Stuart, had forced me to be there in solidarity with her boyfriend.

I had hated that evening.

Once my old Pickup parked, I lock the door's car before heading to the high school. It took me a while to finally reach the ground where they were going to play the match and when I finally got there, a groan escaped my lips when I saw the number of people in the stands. _You've got to be kidding me._ I growled when I noticed that there was no place available.

''Isabel Ashford?'' At the sound of my name I turned to face a tall man wearing a police uniform. When I saw who it was, a huge smile stretched my face.

''Mister Stilinski!'' I exclaimed before giving him a little hug. ''It's nice to see you here!'' The man had not changed, except for a few wrinkles at the corners of his eyes.

''Stiles told me that you were back.'' He began, beckoning me to follow him. ''I was almost annoyed not to see you at the police station.'' A small smile tugged at my lips when I think back to all the nights I spent to the post while he was doing his best to avoid me problems. I never really knew if it was by respect for Melissa or out of pity that he made so much effort to put me back on track. In any case, I was grateful.

''I think I'm too old for that now.'' I replied, laughing at myself. This man arrested me in all the possible situations. I believe that the construction site was still an awkward moment between us...

''I believe it's because you know what kind of person doesn't deserve your attention.'' He simply said, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't wrong about that. Come to live in Beacon Hills hadn't been easy for me and my ''friends'' at that time was the sad result of it...

When we finally found a place in the stands, a feeling of nervousness invades me. I was so afraid to see Scott play. Honestly, a part of me was certain that he had to take some kind of drugs to be able to play in the team. Hell, the last time I had seen this boy, he didn't even manage to hit a ball with his mother's bat.

''So.'' Began the John, what put a stop to my thoughts. ''This is the first time you'll see Scott play isn't it?''

''Yes'' I said before rubbing my arms. I hated this time of the year when the days were hot and the evenings cold. ''In fact, I didn't even know he had joined the team. Saying that I was surprised would be an euphemism.''

''Stiles was shocked about it too.'' Chuckled Stiles's father, his blue eyes shining. It was always nice to see his face when he was speaking about his son, because it was at this moment that you can see how proud he was of him. ''But you'll see, this boy is full of surprises once on the field.''

''Yeah, I'm sure he is...'' I answered before turning my attention on the match which was soon going to begin. It was out of the question that I miss a moment of his performance.

To my surprise, I didn't see the time passing and I kind of got carried away by the joyful mood of the crowd. Between the cheerful cries of John and the beat of the drums in the crowd, I too, let out a few cheers when a certain number eleven had scored a point. A huge smile appeared on my lips when a loud whistle was heard, indicating the end of the match. While I was going to applaud, a gasp escaped me when two arms raised me in the air.

''We won !'' The sheriff exclaimed, squeezing me against him so hard that I felt four of my ribs breaking. ''We won the game Isabel!''

''Yes it's amazing, but I can't breathe!''

''Oh God, I'm sorry.'' He muttered before releasing me and giving me a gentle tap on the top of the head. I had to make an effort not to laugh in front of his guilty face. At that very moment he was so much like Stiles that my heart squeezed a little.

When handed the trophy to the winning team, I wasn't able to refrain from clapping. I was proud of Scott. Really, and when I saw him looking at me, I gave him the greatest smile possible. I was so focused about what was happening on the field that I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

''I have an emergency.'' The Sheriff began, launching an apologetic look to the team who was showing the trophy to the crowd. ''I really have to go. Can you tell Stiles that I'm proud of him?''

''Of course!'' I felt a little bad for this kind man who now had to be divided into four to answer all the needs, whether those of the city or those of his son. When my gaze turned back to the crowd, a smile lit up my face when I saw Scott who seemed to be ecstatic. I was happy for him, truly.

It took me a few minutes before being able to work my way through all the people in the stands. People was one of the things that I hated most about sports events. Too. Much. People. A sigh escaped my mouth when someone crushed my foot for the fifth time while I finally reached the field. _Thank you Lord it was the last game of the season..._ I thought, trying to look for my two teenagers. I frowned when I noticed Stiles, who began to quietly put away his equipment in his bag, alone.

''Hey! Congratulations!'' I said once near to him, before giving him a little punch on the shoulder.

''Thanks.'' He answered simply. ''Do you know where my dad is?''

''He received a last minute call, but he told me to tell you that he was very proud of you.''

While I was going to add something to cheer him up, a small group behind Stiles caught my attention.

''Can you tell me who they are?'' I asked to Stiles, looking at the the group who was talking with a boy I knew very well. ''And why Scott speaks to them?'' Seeing the movements Scott was making, he didn't seem happy to see them.

At the name of his friend, Stiles turned around before pushing a growl. ''You've got to be kidding me.'' He groaned before dropping his bag on the bench.

''What is wrong?'' I asked, still looking at the group. Despite the distance, I could see the tension rising and I didn't like it.

''Nothing. Just stay there okay?'' He asked, before starting to walk towards the small gathering.

Was he serious? I had to stay here and let him, Stiles Stilinski, resolve this? _Like hell!_ I thought before running to join him. I could not help a smile when he realizes that I had followed him.

''I told you to stay there!'' He said, before raising his arms in the air in exasperation while I raised an eyebrow at him. ''Of course you didn't listen. Nobody listens to me in your family...''

It took us less than a minute to reach them, but before we had time to do anything, a man dressed in black pushed Scott so hard that he fell to the ground.

''Hey! BACK OFF!'' I screamed before placing myself between him and Scott. If he wanted to lay a hand on him again, he would have to go through me.

''Isabel?'' Asked Scott more than surprised. ''Stiles, what is she doing here?''

I had no idea what Stiles replied to him and I didn't care one bit. I was too busy looking at the man who, honestly, was too old to be a friend of Scott. A small part of myself wanted to yell at the unknow man while the other, the more intelligent part of me, wanted to observe him. Knowing very well that yelling wasn't going to help the situation, I decided to be smart.

The stranger was tall, at least a head taller than me and his eyes were cold, icy. While I thought he was going to drop the thing, he took a step in my direction. Not knowing what to do, I threw him a dark look, but that didn't stop him at all. Having no alternative, I put my hands against his chest, trying to keep him away from Scott, and something inside of me just... Exploded.

It was like I was burning from the inside.

For a moment I thought I was going to fall apart... The sensation... It was so powerful. Without knowing why, my gaze looked for his and for a split second, I believed to see in it some surprise mixed with something that I wasn't able to named. As I was about to open my mouth to say something, a low growl in the forest made us jump.

''I said back off.'' I snarled. I had the impression that a cloud had taken the place of my thoughts and I didn't like it. I had the sensation that I had lost control of my head...

''You.'' He began, pointing a finger in my direction. ''Stay out of this.'' His voice was so low that a shiver runs through me and I found myself wanting to obey him. _What the fuck?_

''No.'' I honestly don't know if it was to me or to him whom I had answered, but a thing however was clear : I was getting tired of being put aside. As soon as Scott got angry he left the house, Melissa refused to talk about her new boyfriend and Stiles kept telling me that there was no problem with Scott. Since my return, I had the feeling that they hid things from me and now that I knew Scott was in trouble, there was no way that I stay in my corner.

''Derek...'' Scott's voice behind me was so timorous that I had to make an effort to not to show my surprise. ''She doesn't know...''

The guy named Derek turned his gaze to Scott and Stiles who were behind me. I didn't need to look at them to know that they were uncomfortable. Hell, I could almost hear their heart beat so the tension was high. As I was about to add something, two figures emerged from the edge of the wood before starting to walk towards us. When I recognized one of both, a dull rage came over me.

''Look who's here.'' I scolded, watching Samuel whose face expressed absolutely nothing. ''So, This is why you said no to Europe? A group of bullies?'' I didn't even know if I should laugh or cry so much the situation was crazy...

''Isabel, it's not what you think it is...'' He replied, glancing between me and Derek who still had not moved.

''And what am I supposed to think? Oh you know what? I don't care!'' I exclaimed, before turning myself to the two teens who looked terrified. I could feel the migraine coming. ''Stiles, Scott, I want you to pack your things. NOW!'' And for the first time in a long, long time, the two boys did exactly what I asked them.

''The conversation was not finished.'' Derek replied before crossing his arms over his chest.

''Oh yes it is!'' I said, starting to walk in the same direction that had taken the two teens. ''And if you know what's good for you, you'll leave Scott alone!'' And without one last look for the small group, I began to run towards my family.

Strangely, none of the two boys looked at me while they finished putting their equipment in their bag. I think that they were able to smell how angry I was and honestly, it was impossible for me to say between which of the two I was the most angry. Maybe Scott, because he lied in my face or Stiles, because he didn't told me anything? A groan escaped me when I felt the first effects of the migraine. _Perfect... This is just so fucking perfect..._

When they finally finished, Stiles wish us a good night while Scott and I join my car.

''How do you know Samuel?'' Growled Scott, closing the car's door.

''Don't you dare change the subject Scott McCall! What the fuck was that?'' I exclaimed while I was starting the car. If he thought for a moment that I was going to allow him to yell at me because I knew Samuel, he was going to be disappointed.

''It's nothing for you to care.'' Scott muttered as he watched the road scroll through the window. It had to be a joke, he couldn't be serious ...

''For fuck's sake Scott! Are you serious? They were going to hurt you! And I can't be worried? Oh God... Melissa knows?'' At his mother's name Scott turned so quickly that I jumped a little.

''No, and you will not say anything to her Isabel. They are MY problems, not yours!'' He quickly ran a hand over his face and sighed.''Stay out of this. I'm serious.''

Thus I was right. He really had problems. At that moment I wanted to hit him so much that I had to bite my cheek to calm myself. Why hadn't he spoken to me about it? Was he ashamed? Was he in a dangerous situation? Ideas buzzed so much in my head that I didn't even know what to say. I was completely lost and I hated it.

This was never supposed to happen.

Once the car parked in the driveway, I cut the engine before turning my head to Scott. ''Are you in a gang?'' I asked in a small voice. All of a sudden, I really was not sure I wanted to know the truth, but the facts were still there. Scott had changed. ''I'm serious Scott. You come home late, you got a tattoo and I always feel like if you're going to explode. And I will not even talk about what had just happened!''

''I'm not in a gang. Don't be stupid.'' He replied before leaving the car. He was angry and I didn't care. I was tired of his shit.

''So what's the problem?'' I asked while I joined him on the steps of the house. ''And stop acting like everything is fine! It's not and I want to help you!'' Was that so hard to understand?

''You wanna know what's my problem?'' Scott began looking me straight in the eyes, an angry glint in his eyes. ''My problem is that you're always on my back, ALWAYS. I understand that you want to make up for lost time, really. Just... Just leave me alone for Christ's sake! STAY. OUT. OF. MY LIFE!'' And without I have time to add anything else, he turned his back and walked toward the street, leaving me alone with my mouth wide open.

For the first time in six years, Scott McCall had yelled at me ...

•••

 _I could feel the wet grass under my feet and despite the darkness of the night, I was able to see the trees around me. Strangely, even with the feeling of the wind on my skin, I wasn't cold. While I was looking for a way to go out of these wood, a noise behind me made me jump._

 _''Who's there?'' I asked, before turning my gaze where I had heard the noise. Nothing. There was no one, and yet, I couldn't help but feel observed._

 _Taking a deep breath, I stepped in the direction of the noise. Even before having made two steps, a low growl echoed through the trees, making me stop all motion._

 _''I found you.'' A voice whispered in my ear, making me shiver. As I was turning to see who it was, I felt a burning sensation on my neck, plunging me into darkness.._

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see that the sun illuminated the room. This was to be the first time since I had set foot in this city that I had slept later than sunrise and it was truly amazing. Without thinking, I found myself putting a hand where I felt a burn on my neck.

 _Nothing._

When I realized that there was nothing on my skin, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. The dream was so real that, for a short time, I had been certain to have been burned. Letting out a yawn, I decided it was time for a good breakfast. If there was one thing that I really needed today, it was a good cup of coffee or perhaps a bottle of alcohol ... Maybe both.

Once the coffee in hand, I quickly walked around the house before I realized that it was completely deserted. Scott hadn't come home to sleep. I understand that Scott could get tired of my questions, but honestly, he could have tried to understand me too... It's been two weeks since I tolerate his behavior, his jumps of moods and his blatant lack of patience when we were discussing. For two weeks, he told me that I didn't have to get involved in his problems, that he had everything under control... _Control my ass ..._

I wasn't stupid. I could see he was starting to get overwhelmed by the situation. Stiles watched him whenever they were together. He never left his eyes. Why would Stiles have as much need to monitor his best friend if he knew that everything was okay? And that's not counting his performance at the game yesterday... Wow.

Un-Fucking-believable.

Scott was fast, very fast, perhaps too fast for a boy, less than two years ago, couldn't climb stairscases in full speeds without having an asthma attack. I hated having this feeling that deep down, I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't put a finger on the problem ...

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and counted to ten. It was useless to get angry alone, he had fled like a coward, he was going to return home alone and it was out of the question that I go get him wherever he was. After all, he was the one who had so kindly said that I was making his life a misery.

''I need to do something...'' I sighed outloud before heading to the living room. Today, Scott McCall wasn't my concern.

After a few minutes sitting on the sofa looking at the window, I decided that I wasn't going to spend the day doing nothing. I had no clean clothes to put on and I hadn't finished to empty the boxes in my room. Today I was going to ensure that everything is completed before the end of the day.

Once in my room, I closed my eyes... If my mother was still alive, she would have removed me from her will or worse, killed me. There were literally clothes everywhere and the cardboard boxes containing my last belongings were still stacked like a pyramid in the right corner of the bedroom. A psychologist had once told me that our room was a reflection of our state of mind. She may be right because at that very moment I just felt like this room, crushed under my problems ...

As I began to do some washing, something heavy fell from a dark pair of pants. I have always believed in fate. Hell, for me our life was written in the stars even before our birth, but to see this little piece of metal, that I had totally forgotten about, on the ground made me feel strange. I knew that was going to sound silly, but at that very moment, I had the impression that it was a sign. A sign from who? Don't care. It was a sign.

At daylight, the object didn't look like what I had imagined. Unlike a capsule of beer, the item in question had the appearance of an arrow, but not like an ordinary one. _Why the tip is missing?_ I thought, before turning the thing in every angles possible. While I was examining the missing tip, I was surprised to notice that it was not broken, but in fact made this way... It was the very first time that I saw something like that in my entire life. Leaving my curiosity take over myself, I left aside my piles of clothes and headed to Melissa's office. Maybe internet was going to help me for once ...

After two hours of intensive research, I wanted to pull my hair out. I found nothing, absolutely nothing, about this object and it drove me crazy. I had done all online shopping sites selling this kind of design and after verification, that thing was not been made in China and no logo or mark was engraved on the surface.

''The fuck are you!'' I growled, squeezing the object in my hand before closing my eyes. How I had been able to think that it was going to be simple. I needed to think. If it was neither an industrial object or an antique object what it could be? We didn't nail things like that in the middle of nowhere without a reason. ''Nail... Nail on a tree ..?''

Why do we marked a tree or a particular location? Was it not normally with the aim of indicated to other people that we had been in this place before them? The lovers engraved hearts so why someone... _Oh God..._ I thought before I got up abruptly and return as quickly as possible in my room. It was completely crazy and yet ...

Once in my bedroom, I bent at the level of my bed to bring out an old wooden box. Maybe it was nothing after all, simply a stupid idea from my imagination. Maybe this really was a trinket of no importance, but a little voice in my head kept telling me that I was on the right path. Seeing that there was really no other option, I opened the box and got out of it a small leather notebook. _Anthony Ashford._ I read on the cover, before taking my bottom lip between my teeth and biting it with all my strength. A groan escaped me when I felt some blood escaping from the bite.

'' _Familia in aeternum._ '' I whispered while words slowly starting to appear on the yellowed pages.

When I saw my father's writing on the pages, I knew the spell had worked. He wasn't, perhaps, the most perfect man on the planet, but he had had the intelligence to make a note of several of his discoveries in this little notebook.

It was strange to read it. I felt like I was in his secret garden. Although basically it was a collection of knowledge, the book was covered with annotation and memories. Reading this little book was both intimate and painful. Despite the time spent in my possession, I had never really had the impression that this book was mine. I was an Ashford, but I was not Anthony Ashford.

Still tasting the blood on my lips, I closed my eyes and put my hand over the notebook. I didn't want to spend my day reading this thing, hell, I didn't even think to open it one day. Taking a deep breath, I slowly began to turn my hand over the notebook before thinking about the strange object that I had placed next to me.

I could feel the pages turned under my hand and it took me a lot of concentration to not open my eyes. It was always strange to feel the energy leaving the body to move an object. When they stop moving, I took a deep breath before opening my eyes.

 _Hunters._

It was impossible, there was no reason for the hunters to be at Beacon Hills, but at the same time, what did I know? I didn't even remember the last time there had been "animal" attacks in the city and nevertheless, now we had a curfew... I continued to read until a small sketch in the margin draws my attention. It was the exact replica of what I had found on the tree.

''The mark.'' I read aloud, taking back the small piece of metal that I had placed next to my thigh. According to the findings of my father, it was a mark that was used to indicate the hunters where a wolf had been killed or injured. It was usually in silver, what prevents the wolves from touching it... If the tip of the mark was missing, it meant that a wolf had been killed there. If the mark was complete, a wolf was wounded at this place. I had set foot in the place where a beast was killed and then... It struck me. The three men weren't any normal men, they were hunters and I had stopped their hunt ...

It took me some time to digest the news while I continued to fix the object in my hand. I had to think ... I needed to think. Now there was a curfew in the city. Hunters showed to other hunters where they killed werewolves, which meant they were ...

 _''Oh my God...''_ I whispered, squeezing the object in my hand. The hunters hunted! There was a pack of werewolves in the town and they were hunted... That mean that... _Fuck fuck's sake..._ The town was a fucking war zone...

While I closed my father's notebook, hard knocks against the front door startled me. Taking good care to put away the little book in its box, I quickly passed a hand over my face before going to the door. When I finally opened it, my body froze.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked, looking at the man in front of me. Unlike yesterday, he changed his dark clothes for a pair of jeans and a forest green shirt. A shiver runs through me when I noticed that he was staring intently at the bite on my lip.

''We should talk.'' He replied in a deep voice, still looking at my lip.

I continued to stare at him for a while before weighing the pros and cons. If Scott didn't want to tell me anything, maybe he would. Moistening my lips, I moved away from the door frame and sighed.

''Well.. Just come inside Derek.''

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Yes Derek is finally in! Thank you for reading until the end! As always, I'd like to have your reviews on this chapter!**

 **See you next chapter.**

 **A.**


End file.
